Crossing the line!
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: when ever Valkyrie has a date she always come homes crying because they did something bad. Well this time one of her date crosses the line!. and Skulduggery isn't happy!.


Ok......so i did this when i was really bored...anyway this is what happens when one of Valkyrie's dates crosses the line!. This is a valduggery and it has swearing

enjoy! R&R

* * *

(SKULDUGGERY'S POV)

I paced back and forth around the Valkyrie's lounge room. I was in deep thought.

Valkyrie was on one of her dates and I wouldn't stop worrying about what might happen.

Usually when she came home something bad always had happened.

_They would always insult her or touch her in the wrong places. _And every time she came home crying I would always be there and every time she went on another date the more I would worry.

I wouldn't stop walking around the room. _God! What if something terrible happened! _

"Skulduggery" Echo Gordon appeared in the lounge room. Him calling my name dragged me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I asked still pacing around the lounge room.

"Will you calm down. Stop worrying"

"I am calm" I muttered stopping in my tracks.

"You are not calm" Echo Gordon said laughing. I dropped onto the couch and put my head in my hands.

"She'll be fine" Gordon whispered.

"What if she isn't. What if something terrible happened!" I yelled.

"You must trust Valkyrie"

"I trust her but not HIM"

"Why not?. Am sure he is different from the other boys"

My head shot up "That's what I always thought the first couple of times '_Yeah am sure this boy will be different from the other ones who harmed her but NO she would come home crying'"_ I told Gordon.

"Well maybe she wouldn't go on the dates if you told her how you felt".

_Its true I loved her but did she feel the same way?. It didn't matter am a skeleton. Anyway._

"I cant" I whispered.

"And why not" Gordon asked.

I stood up from where I was standing and pointed to myself.

"Am a bloody skeleton, who would love a skeleton?"

"Someone like Valkyrie" Gordon whispered. I sighed and sat back down. I don't know how long I was thinking but Gordon had left the room and Valkyrie's part time roommate Tanith low came walking into the room. She sat down besides me.

"Skul stop worrying" Tanith said to me. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I cant help it" I whispered.

"Don't worry am worrying to" Tanith said. She went to the bookcase and took out a book and started reading. But I still sat there deep into my thoughts. I sat there looking at my feet when I heard a noise coming from the back. Tanith looked at me and I told her I would check.

I walked to the back door and went to the backyard. I looked around and found nothing. Then I heard another noise coming from above. I looked up and gasped as Valkyrie feel into my arms.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie cried. Her face was red and she was crying and on her cheek was a purple bruise _SHIT! WHAT HAD HAPPENED?. _

"Valkyrie?!" I gasped. I held onto her tight and ran inside. I ran into the lounge room and Tanith looked up. She was on my side in a second and was staring at Valkyrie.

"What the fuck happened?" Tanith asked.

"I don't know!. Tanith go get some blankets and maybe some food or water" I told her. She nodded and left the room. I sat down on the lounge and held her close to me. I cradled her and stroked her hair. Trying to calm her down.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie whispered.

"Yes Valkyrie?"

She looked up at me and started crying.

"Shhhh. Its ok Shhhh. What happened?" I asked her softly.

"He…he..he…ra…raped…me" She whispered. I didn't hear all of it but I did hear the word rape…….WAIT A SEC RAPE!!!!!. OK NOW I WAS PISSED OFF.

"He tried to rape you?" I asked.

She started crying and Tanith come into the room with a blanket and a glass of water. She put them down and sat next to me and started to rub Valkyrie's arm.

"HE HAS CROSSED THE LINE" I yelled. I put Valkyrie gently on the couch and stood up so did Tanith. "What happened?" Tanith asked.

"HE FUCKING RAPE HER!" I yelled. Valkyrie sat up from the couch and walked up to Skulduggery and hugged him.

"Am ok" Valkyrie said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Well……"

"Valkyrie where is he?" I asked again.

"He followed me home" She whispered.

"HE WHAT!" I haven't been this mad in years!. I broke the hug and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Tanith asked following me.

"AM GONNA KICK THAT MOTHER FUCKERS ASS"

I stormed out the front and there he was standing in the drive way. I didn't bother looking at him I just walked straight up to him.

"Am here to see steph" He asked with an evil grin. THAT PISSED ME OF EVEN MORE.

"YOUR NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN"

"AND WHY NOT!"

I grabbed him by the shirt of his collar and threw him to the ground.

"BECAUSE YOU RAPED HER THAT'S WHY!" The boy jumped up and tried to attack me but I punched him hard in the nose and kicked him.

"Why would you care" He asked me wiping his blood nose.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER THAT'S WHY!" I didn't mean to say it but I did and once I did he tried to attack me again. I shoved him in Tanith's direction and she slapped him across the face. Then Valkyrie came storming out of the house. She walked right up to him and put his face in her hands. I thought she was going to kiss him but then she head butted him hard and punched him in the nose. He fell the ground and never got back up.

Valkyrie ran to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she looked up at me.

"Skul" She whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

She smiled at me "I love you to" I gasped. Crap! She had heard me. She put her arms around my neck and put her lips on my teeth. I was shocked at first but put my arms around her waist.

We stood there for a while and I never let her go.

* * *

Sorry if it wasnt good but i was really bored!.

please review


End file.
